Chancaca
by Fallon Kristerson
Summary: Miguel es un obsesivo de la comida. LATIN HETALIA Perú/Chile


Advertencia: Lemon PWP, intento de chilenismos y Manuel y Miguel en una relación (?)

**latin hetalia no me pertenece.**

**Pareja: **Miguel (Perú)/Manuel (Chile)

* * *

**Chancaca  
**

"Miguel es un obsesivo de la comida", se dijo Manuel, sintiendo un extraño cosquilleo en el vientre, mas no por eso le emocionaba la idea de lo que estaba sucediendo.

-Oe… ¡Oye, Miguel! -chilló al darse cuenta de que el peruano ya se había dado media vuelta, abandonando su sitio en la puerta, corriendo al primer piso, a la cocina-. Mierda, Miguel, ¡VUELVE EN ESTE MISMO INSTANTE Y SUÉLTAME!

El grito debió haberse oído de seguro hasta tres cuadras más allá, donde se encontraba el Palacio del Gobierno, pero ahora realmente no le interesaba quién lo escuchaba. De hecho, gritaría tan fuerte que se escucharía hasta en la China con tal que Miguel viniese a soltarlo y él pudiese darle la paliza de su vida.

¿Cómo chucha había acabado ahí, atado a la cama de su novio, abandonado por comida? Para colmo de males en ropa interior…

Otra vez, Miguel amaba la comida más que a él, y más que a nada, y eso lo enfurecía. ¡La comida! ¡La comida era más importante que él! ¿Realmente en qué había estado pensando al meterse a una relación tan ridícula? De seguro que había estado ebrio cuando aceptó salir con el peruano ese… En cuanto se desatase lo dejaría ciego de tantos golpes y postrado en cama por meses. En cuanto se desatase le haría ver que no era nada divertido que te dejen tirado sin poder librarte y con unas terribles ganas de follarse a alguien y a la vez matarlo.

Lo ha dejado caliente, mierda que sí. Mataría a Miguel, mataría a su estúpida llama y mataría a Julio aunque este no tuviese nada que ver y…

-¡Ya llegó por quién lloraban, chiquitasss! -entró en ese momento corriendo Miguel, cerrando la puerta con el pie y cargando consigo una sonrisa que le iba de oreja a oreja, como un puente colgante.

Manuel frunció el ceño, sin saber si lo que pone de tan buen humor a su vecino del norte era el tenerlo a él ahí sufriendo o si era el bol que trae entre manos el peruano. ¿Ahora va a comer delante de él? Miguel se pasaba.

-¿Acaso piensas dejarme así? –gruñó, conociendo de alguna manera la respuesta de antemano.

Miguel se encogió de hombros y Manuel no pudo evitar gritar.

-¡SUELTAME PERUANO CONCHETUMARE!

Pudo ver que el insulto no era bienvenido, pero Miguel trató de seguir mostrándose impasible, sin moverse de su lugar en el marco de la puerta. Manuel resopló.

-Suéltame –volvió a exigir, esta vez siseando peligrosamebnte.

Y Miguel ensanchó su sonrisa.

-¿Por qué? –preguntó juguetonamente.

El peruano se acercó a la cama, delineando el cuerpo de Manuel con la mirada, y se trepó en ella hasta quedar encima de Chile. "Así como siempre ha sido" pensó Miguel entretenido mientras se acomodaba sobre las caderas de Manuel para mantenerse fuera del alcance de las patadas de éste.

Chile lo fulminó con la mirada.

-Eres un…

-Shh, shh -lo calló Miguel, sin dejar de lado aquella odiosa sonrisa que Manuel tantas veces lo ha visto usar cuando creía que se iba a salir con la suya.

-¡Nada de "shh", no me calles!

-Ya relájate, chileno -se rió Miguel, inclinándose entonces hacia adelante al tiempo que su sonrisa se tornaba algo más perversa-.¿Sabes qué se me ocurrió ahora que te vi así amarrado?

Manuel no se atrevió a desviar los ojos y Miguel ladeó la cabeza, sosteniéndole la mirada.

-¿Q-qué…?

-Manjar blanco -ronroneó Miguel antes de que Manuel pudiese completar la pregunta-. Pensé que sería increíble probarte con manjar.

Los ojos de Manuel se abrieron como platos. Puta comida. Puto Miguel.

-¡Pero! -exclamó entonces Perú y sus ojos se iluminaron con un destello que Chile no supo realmente interpretar-. ¡Tuve una mejor idea!

La voz de Miguel siempre tuvo un efecto muy curioso en Manuel y Chile estaba muy consciente de ello. Pero no tenía idea de cómo describirlo. Por un lado le crispaba los nervios, aquella voz tan jovial y estruendosa, tan bulliciosa y llamativa era capaz de echar a perder todo un buen día para Chile. Sin embargo… había algo en ella también que lo hacía respirar profundo, tratando de negar el vuelco que acababa de dar su corazón y su estómago también. La voz de Miguel era exasperante y nunca, NUNCA confesaría Manuel que también invocaba mariposas mariconas en su estómago.

-Se me ocurrió que sería _increíble_ comerte con chancaca -murmuró entonces por fin Miguel.

Manuel parpadeó.

-¿Qué?

-Chancaca, panela… -dijo Miguel-. ¿Lo que se usa para la miel de los picarones y el turrón de Doña Pepa? Ya sabes, azúcar cocida…

-¡Sé muy bien qué es chancaca! -chilló Manuel poniéndose rojo-. Y no hay FORMA de que me pongas esa cosa…

-Chancaca…

-…COSA EN MÍ!

Miguel no parecía ofendido en los más mínimo (lo cual no significaba que no lo estuviese), sino que su sonrisa se ensanchó.

-Manu… -musitó con extrema dulzura-. Creo que has olvidado la posición en la que te encuentras.

Mierda.

Y sí, Miguel traía consigo un bol entero de miel de panela. Manuel tragó.

-Tú n-no me vas a poner esa cosa encima -volvió a balbucear, pero la sonrisa de Miguel sólo se ensanchó aún más.

-¿Dice quién? -musitó entretenido y Manuel lo fulminó con la mirada.

-¡Yo! -chilló ya echando humo por las orejas, mas Miguel sólo se echó a reír a carcajadas.

-Ah, claro, el calato que está atado a la cama -siguió molestándolo, deleitándose en la expresión de Manuel.

-Vete a la mierda -siseó éste y Miguel sólo siguió carcajeándose-. ¡Suéltame oh!

-Tentadora propuesta, pero me temo que no lo suficiente –respondió Miguel mientras con las yemas de sus dedos recorría el pálido pecho del chileno.

Lentamente fue descendiendo con sus caricias, inclinándose luego de un rato para besar a Manuel, el cual no dudó en morderlo con fuerza, sonriendo burlón cuando Miguel soltó un quejido y el sabor metálico de la sangre inundó su paladar. El peruano sin embargo no se apartó de su boca y sus manos continuaron su camino hasta colarse en su ropa interior, comenzando a masturbarlo lentamente. Manuel lo volvió a morder, mas no fue suficiente para detenerlo y un pequeño gemido escapó a sus labios. Miguel, satisfecho al oír aquello, se separó de él y se volvió a sentar derecho, sonriéndole hacia abajo. Manuel cerró los ojos con fuerza.

-Vaya, vaya -musitó la Tierra del Sol ladina-. Parece que a fin de cuentas sí te emociona estar así…

-Cállate imbécil.

Miguel alzó una ceja y se encogió de hombros, quitándole los bóxers a Manuel.

-Ok -musitó simplemente y volvió a tomar el bol con la panela-. Procedamos entonces.

Su risa resonó en la habitación mientras que lentamente inclinaba el bol a la altura de la barriga de Manuel, dejando que con una lentitud todavía más asesina se cayese la chancaca tibia, acumulándose sobre el abdomen del chileno. Manuel se estremeció al sentir como se comenzaba a deslizar sobre su piel, bajando hasta llegar a su vientre y derramándose por sus costados, manchando las sábanas y el colchón. "Al menos no es mi cama", pensó Manuel sarcástico, cuando de pronto su mente se quedó en blanco al sentir la lengua de Miguel lamer el dulce.

Maldito el momento en que le gustó. Su cuerpo entero se arqueó de manera involuntaria y otro gemido se hizo oír, avergonzándolo. Miguel en cambio disfrutó mucho de aquel placentero sonido y succionó un poco sobre la piel de su novio, buscando arrancarle más gemidos.

-Vamos, Manu, no los acalles -le susurró a milímetros de su piel.

Manuel lo miró con el ceño fruncido, mas no dijo nada. Miguel le sonrió y el chileno desvió la mirada, sintiendo que se pondría rojo en cualquier momento. Eso si es que no lo estaba ya…

-¡Ah!

Otro gemido no tardó en brotar, esta vez más fuerte y seguido de leves temblores que recorrían a Manuel, cuando Miguel tomó entre sus labios uno de sus pezones y lo succionó con fuerza. Cerró los puños, clavándose las uñas en las palmas y se arqueó, importándole poco si las amarras le cortaban la circulación.

Mierda, le estaba gustando y lo peor era que Miguel también se estaba dando cuenta. Deseó saber cómo borrarle esa maldita sonrisa de la cara, cuando entonces un gemido más se le escapó y Miguel mordió su otra tetilla.

-¡Ah! M-mierda, para weón -farfulló el chileno,mas sin lograr detener a Miguel.

-¿Pero por qué? -se rió éste y subió a su cuello, mordiéndolo también ahí-. Si de lejos se nota que te está encantando…

-¡No!

El chillido de Manuel cruzó la habitación, seguido al poco rato por más gemidos y suspiros, arrancados de su garganta por la lengua y dientes de Miguel que atravesaban su pecho, bajando por su abdomen.

-De-deja de jugar, mierda –gimió Manuel desesperado y la sonrisa de Miguel se ensanchó.

-Me encanta cuando te pones así…

-Puto de mierda –siseó Manuel.

Miguel soltó una risita entre dientes y se acercó a besarlo, mas la boca de Manuel fue más rápida, mordiéndolo antes de que pudiera siquiera darse cuenta. Miguel se separó de golpe, habiendo soltado un quejido ahogado. Los ojos de Manuel relumbraron provocativamente.

-Atrévete a besarme otra vez –susurró y su voz le hizo cosquillas a Miguel.

El peruano sonrió de nuevo, entendiendo muy bien aquel reto. Sus manos rodearon los costados de manuel, embarrándose con el dulce que quedaba aún en su torso, y su boca fue a parar en el cuello de Manuel, subiendo a mordiscos hasta su menton. Manuel se removió, pero Miguel estaba en un ángulo en el que no podía alcanzarlo. Puteó por lo bajo, haciéndolo reír al peruano.

-Ya es hora, Manue –musitó Miguel y Chile frunció aún más el ceño.

-Se supone que hoy me toca a mí –siseó amenazante.

Miguel se encogió de hombros.

-Hoy me da la ganas metértela en vez de recibirte –musitó y su lengua volvió a descender por el pecho desnudo de Manuel.

Este apretó la mandíbula, reteniendo un jadeo. Miguel le siguió sonriendo, en especial cuando tomó el lubricante.

-No seas, ponte primero el condón –maculló Manuel resignándose de a pocos-, que luego tienes los dedos resbalosos y no te sale nada…

Miguel le hizo caso, dejando de lado la botella del lubricante y tomó uno de los condones. Manuel siempre pensaba que Miguel compraba demasiados, ni que lo hicieran tantas veces seguidas (incluso siendo países tenían un límite físico), aunque al menos sobraba para otra ocasión. Observó ansioso como se lo ponía, deslizando aquel anillo de látex a lo largo de su erección. No podía ir y afirmar ahora que contemplar aquello no lo prendía, pero al menos los gemidos habían podido hacer una pausa.

Miguel se volvió a acomodar entre sus piernas, abriéndolas para volver ahora sí a tomar el lubricante y echárselo en abundancia en los dedos. Manuel se removió lo mejor que pudo, todavía no muy contento con tener las manos atadas, pero resignándose finalmente. Total, con algo de esfuerzo Miguel siempre lo hacía disfrutar.

Un primer dedo se coló en su interior, hurgando dentro de él para pronto encontrar compañía. Manuel comenzó a mover un poco las caderas, gustándole en secreto esta parte, cuando Miguel lo prepara para algo más grande. Más grueso… El sólo pensamiento lo estremece.

Mierda, no tenía ni idea de lo arrecho que estaba…

-Ya oe, Migue… –jadeó entrecortadamente cuando sintió que ya no podía esperar más y el peruano alzó la mirada, mordiéndose el labio porque aquí venía su parte favorita.

-Abre más las piernas..

-Ya las tengo bien abiertas, no molestes…. Ngh…

Manuel cerró los ojos y su boca se abrió, dejando libe un jadeo. Miguel se esforzó por mantener los ojos entreabiertos, contemplándolo mientras se abría paso dentro de sus paredes. Se sentía tan caliente y apretado, justo como lo recordaba. A fin de cuentas, Manuel realmente le encantaba. Miguel soltó jadeando una puteada y Manuel apretó los puños. Se sentía demasiado bien como su pareja lo llenaba, ocupando hasta el último espacio que había dentro de él… O al menos así se sentía y era increíble.

El peruano comenzó a moverse dentro de él y Manuel trató de alzar más las caderas, sintiendo como se hundía cada vez más en él.

-A-ah… por la cresta, ¡Miguel! –gimió con fuerza y echó la cabeza hacia atrás, apretando aún más los puños y tensándose. Miguel soltó un gruñido, aferrándose de sus caderas, ya no aguantando más y comenzando a moverse más rápido.

-Mie-mierrda… –gimió empujándose hacia adelante y estirando un brazo para torpemente deshacer el nudo que manetenía las manos de Manuel atadas contra la cabecera. Lo siguiente fueron los brazos de Manuel rodearlo por el cuello, jalándolo todavía más contra él.

El cómo Manuel gemía su nombre tan cerca de su cuello le enloquecía, era sencillamente demasiado erótico. Su voz tenía algo, un algo que le hacía perder la cabeza y embestirlo con más frenesí, buscar arrancarle cada vez más gritos, queriendo que gimiese sólo su nombre. Le encantaba la manera en que Manuel le arañaba la espalda, cómo le rodeaba la cintura con las piernas, restregándose desesperadamente contra él. Le encanta la manera en que Manuel se entregaba a él, dejando de lado todas las huevadas del supuesto odio, los insultos y el ser dos naciones tan resentidas.

Era simplemente demasiado increíble.

En el momento que Miguel tomó el miembro de Manuel y comenzó a masturbarlo con fuerza, el chileno sentía que ya no faltaría mucho, que tal vez ni hubiera sido necesario masturbarlo para que se corriese con un fuerte grito, manchando el abdomen de Miguel. El peruano siguió moviéndose con ahínco hasta finalmente correrse tambien, con la boca de Manuel pegada y la suya y sus gemidos cayendo por su garganta, dentro de su novio.

Manuel cerró los ojos, desplomándose sobre la cama con Miguel encima.

-Pucha… –jadeó el peruano, escondiéndose en su cuello-. Estoy lleno de chancaca…

Manuel tuvo que reírse.

-Serás weón –musitó y trató de estirarse, pero la extraña sensación de ya no tener a Miguel dentro de él lo hizo quedarse quieto-. Oye…

-¿Mhh?

-Nada.

Miguel alzó el rostro y lo miró raro, a lo que Manuel se rió.

-Iba a decir que te amo, pero se me fueron las ganas –le dijo divertido y Miguel alzó una ceja.

-Eres un amor… –murmuró sarcástico.

-Lo sé –suspiró Manuel-. Y estoy lleno de dulce… Quiero bañarme.

Miguel resopló.

-¿Ahora?

-Estamos todo pegajosos… Y usualmente tú eres el de la higiene y el "con la comida no se juega" –lo molestó Manuel.

-Bueno… –masculló el peruano y se quitó de encima de Manuel, dejando que este se pare, ecnaminándose hacia el baño-. ¿Me puedo bañar contigo?

-Vamos -suspiró Manuel rodando los ojos, pero se volvió a mirar a su novio con el ceño fruncido-. ¡Pero nos vamos a la ducha a bañarnos, no a tener más sexo!

Miguel se rio y asintió, y lo siguió de buena gana, más que nada porque tanto él como Manuel sabían que eso era una mentira.


End file.
